


Untitled (For Now)

by MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart



Category: The League of Gentlemen RPF
Genre: AU, Angst, Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 08:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart/pseuds/MystradeTookSiegeOfMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Established Reece/Mark. Set during TLOG's Apocalypse when Reece gets a phone call from Steve.</p>
<p>Reece is getting ready for a benefit that The League is supposed to be at when he gets a phone call that will change his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (For Now)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> This is my first fanfic and I'm hoping to get feed back. Also I don't have a title for this fic, so if you have a suggestion feel free to write it on the comments section.

Reece was looking himself over when his mobile rang from the living room. He walked over and picked up the phone seeing that it was Steve.  
"Oi, where are you two at? We're gonna be late for this stupid benefit!" Reece yelled, as he adjusted his tie in front of the mirror.  
"Reece! It's...oh god! It's Mark!" Steve said, voice trembling as he struggled to go on. "He's gone, Reece. He's gone!"  
"What are you talkin' bout?!" Reece yelled into the phone. Fresh, hot tears threatened to fall from his eyes, but he held it as he continued to yell at Steve. "This isn't funny, Steve. If you wanna get out of this gig, just say it. But don't you ever joke anything about Mark like that!"  
"Reece, I ain't lyin'. We got into a car accident. And…and there was blood, a lot of blood comin’ from his head! Some guy hit Mark's side of the car. The paramedics tried to revive him at the hospital, but they were just too late," Steve sobbed. "You gotta believe me, Reece. He's gone."  
Reece dropped his phone and let himself slide down against a wall as his friend's words finally sunk in.  
"Oh god," Reece groaned. This time he didn't try to hold back the tears, but just let it flow down his face. He hugged his knees tightly to keep his small frame from shaking as the tears kept coming. But it was useless, there was no controlling his crying.  
Next to him, he could hear Steve's voice yelling from the phone. "Reece, are you still there, mate?!"  
Reece wiped his eyes on his sleeve and picked up the phone again. "Yeah, Yeah, I’m here,” he sniffled. “Where…where are you right now?”  
“St. Bart’s. Uhm…they’ve brought Mark’s body to the morgue now,” Steve said. He stared through the window looking into the morgue. Mark’s face looked pale, well paler than usual, underneath the hospital lights. They’ve clean Mark up once they brought him into the morgue. Now he looks peaceful; like he’s just sleeping on the steel bed. You know, if you ignore the sewn up gash on the side of his head.  
He was brought out of his thoughts when Reece came back on the phone. “Alright, I’ll be ther...” his voice trailed off as he opened the door to see a smiling Mark in front of him.

http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_lutakjsS6q1r1ggyjo1_500.gif


End file.
